


The Boy Who Murdered Love

by Lizzie_Loves_Literature



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Anime Nerd! Hiccup, Anime Nerd! Merida, Comic Book Nerd! Hiccup, Comic Book Nerd! Merida, F/M, Modern! The Big Four, Mum Friend! Rapunzel, Player! Jack, also OOC Toothiana, don't be fooled by the Jarida moments, sorry for the random tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Loves_Literature/pseuds/Lizzie_Loves_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida Dunbroch is just a regular 17 year old, who attends Disney Works High. She attends with her friends Rapunzel Corona, Elsa Arendelle, Astrid Hofferson and Mavis Dracula. Just like nearly every other girl in her class, she likes Jackson Overland (Or his most used nickname, 'Jack Frost'). His charms make her fall head over heels for him, but she is also unaware of that another person in the class has been trying to talk to her for years.</p><p>Is mature because of smoking and a LOT of swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To show what each character is wearing, I made a few things on Polyvore: http://magicalwalrus.polyvore.com/

"Merida wake up, school starts in half an hour." Merida's mother, Elinor, shouted up the stairs to her extremely lazy daughter. Merida yawned and sat up, her wild red-hair crazier than usual. She wiped the drool off the side of her chin and slowly moved out of her double bed. "Merida? WAKE UP!" Her mother shouted for a second time, "Mum, I am up, keep your wig on." Merida shouted back, "DON'T speak to your mother like that." She shouted back, "yeah, yeah." Merida muttered as she walked half-asleep to her wardrobe. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed a random pile of clothes and threw them on her bed. Pulling on her dark blue jeans, Merida realized that she had half an hour to get ready. She hurriedly threw on her light grey converses, her greyish-blue avengers t-shirt and a black and white checkered shirt on. Walking over to her desk she picked up a large black hairbrush, shrugged and threw the brush back onto her desk.

Although she was still half asleep, Merida rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her toothbrush. Once she had finished brushing her teeth she let the cold tap run, she then placed her hands under and then splashed her face with the freezing liquid. Walking down the stairs she finished drying her face and threw the towel into a basket. "Afternoon." Her mother said placing a black coffee in the place where Merida would sit. Merida tiredly glared at her mother and sat down. A plate of toast, sausages, bacon, hash browns, scrambled egg and black pudding was placed in front of her. "Cheers mum." She said before stuffing her face with said food.

"Alright, better get going." Merida said as she hurriedly finished her black coffee. She kissed her mum on the cheek and ran to the door to pick up her patched green backpack. "Alright dear," Elinor said looking at Merida as she opened the front door, "make sure you pick up some milk af-" The door slammed shut, "after school." Elinor said before rolling her eyes and smirking, before walking back into the kitchen and resuming her daily routine.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Merida ran down the steps that lead to her large detached house and sprinted to the family's garage. Merida side-stepped past her fathers enormous grey Mercedes Benz GL Class and climbed onto her black Harley-Davidson Street 500, "hey there Angus." She said patting the large black motorcycle. After tying up her large amount of red-hair into a black scrunchie, she placed a large black helmet onto her head. Pulling down her goggles she sits securely and begins to rev up the engine. Merida pulled on her black leather gloves and twisted the handle bars before driving out of the large grey garage and onto the deserted street.

Reaching a traffic light, Merida stopped her bike and began looking around. She noticed a familiar green Volkswagen beetle 2014 parked next to her. Inside she saw four familiar girls dancing around and singing, Merida snorted and chuckled. Anna turned to Merida's direction and began waving madly, Merida chuckled and waved back. Elsa, Astrid and Rapunzel all looked over at Merida and began laughing whilst waving at her like the crazy women they were. Rapunzel then whispered something to Elsa, to which she nodded and turned to Merida and mouthed something. Merida looked at her confused, "what?" She mouthed back, "three...two." Elsa mouthed back to a very infused Merida, "One." She mouthed back before the car sprinted away. Merida glared at the car and roared the engine before chasing after them.

Chuckling, Merida became neck-to-neck with the four giggling girls and quickly stuck her middle finger up at the window Elsa was at. Elsa shrugged her shoulders, still laughing, and retorted by sticking her fingers up back at Merida. Merida snorted and sped ahead of them and sped around a corner and rushed through the school gates (almost crashing a large group of boys, who were just getting out of their car). "Sorry." She shouted whilst snorting with laughter.

Parking up her motorcycle, Merida lifted up her goggles and lifted up her helmet. Climbing of the bike, Merida grabbed her thick metal chain and tied her motorcycle to the fence (seeing as her last motorcycle was stolen whilst, Merida wasn't taking any chances). The large green beetle parked next to Merida and the four crazy giggling ladies climbed out. "Good game." Merida said shaking their hands, "yeah whatever." Astrid said smirking. The five girls all linked arms and began walking into the large place that would be mistaken for hell.

Crowds of people shove past them as the five located their lockers. Freshman's, sophomore's, junior's and senior's alike all crashed into others whilst trying to make it out of the huge bustle of people alive. The five girls all reached their lockers and began opening them and throwing in the things they didn't need. Merida threw in her goggles and helmet and attempted to take the large black scrunchie out of her long, curly, crazy, red hair. The other four all looked at Merida as she struggled to get the scrunchie out of her heavily tangled hair, "you alright Mer?" Astrid asked, "yep, just need some scissors." She said half-joking as she ripped the elastic death trap out of her fiery hair. "Shit." She said rubbing the back of her hair, "you okay?" The half-amused four asked the smaller red-head. "Yep, just fine." She said throwing the painful scrunchie into her locker.

Suddenly someone ran up to Rapunzel out of nowhere and put their hands on her eyes, "guess who?" Rapunzel giggled and pretended to think, "um...Chris Hemsworth?" Merida snorted, "no." The mysterious person said also snorting, "well then I am not opening my eyes." This comment received a laugh out of the three guys behind them. Rapunzel smiled and turned around, "I'm just joking, I know it's you Eugene." She said pulling him into a large hug, Eugene smiled at Rapunzel and hugged her back tightly. Aster, Kristoff and Hiccup appeared from behind Eugene, "hey guys." they said with a smile, Astrid, Elsa and Merida gave them a wave and getting books out of their locker. "Hiya Kristoff." Anna said giving him a hug, Kristoff smiled and gave her a tight squeeze. Hiccup stood next to Merida, "H-hey Merida." He said with a large, but nervous, smile, "oh hey Hiccup, sorry for almost running you guys over just." The four guys all turned to her, "so it was you who came speeding through the gates like a maniac." Aster asked in his thick Australian accent, "yeah, sorry for that." Merida said forcing back a laugh, before the others could shout at her the bell suddenly rang, "well better be of to homeroom." Merida said suddenly slamming her locker and running away from the group, "for fuck's sake Merida, you almost KILLED US!" Aster shouted running after her.

Merida sprinted around a corner and carried running away form a very angry Aster. The left seven looked at Aster and Merida and began laughing until Astrid said, "you do realize that Aster will actually kill her when he finds her." The other six looked at her in realization and ran after the pair. "MERIDA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aster shouted whilst running after a very loudly laughing Merida. Merida quickly diverted to the next corner and peeked out as Aster carried on running down the other corridor. Merida caught her breath and then heard Aster's voice again, so she decided to start running down the corridor. Merida ran for about two minutes when suddenly...BAM!

"Ow! Shit!" Merida said as she collided with a person, "what the fuck, get off of me." A guy's voice said as him and Merida fell to the ground, Merida turned to the person and screamed, "shit, I'm...I'm sorry." Merida said hiding her face away from Jackson Overland, "nah, it's okay." He said suddenly giving her a smile, "oh...okay then." Merida heard footsteps from behind them, "Merida, I swear to god." Aster voice shouted, "ah, shit." She said suddenly standing up, "um...gotta dash, sorry again." She said beginning to stand up, "you hiding from some one?" Jack asked standing up as well, "yeah, Aster is trying to kill me because I almost ran them over with my motorcycle." Merida said beginning to run away, Jack grabbed her wrist, "hey hide in there." Jack said opening a classroom door, Merida was about to rejected the offer but heard Aster's footsteps getting louder. "Good idea, thanks." She said before running into the empty classroom and shutting the door.

Merida looked around the dark deserted classroom, but then heard voices from outside the door and decided to press her ear against the large wooden door, "hey have you seen Merida coming down this way?" Aster asked panting, "yeah she ran down that way." Jack said pointing behind him, "oh okay, thanks mate." Aster said before running down the hallway, rubbing his sweaty forehead and the top of his long blue-grey hair and throwing back on his black cap.

"You can come out now, he's gone." Jack said with a knock onto the door, "oh okay, thanks Jack." She said walking out of the room, "you should probably hurry up, homeroom started five minutes ago." Merida glanced at her phone, "shit...um...sorry about that." Merida said looking up at his pale face, "it's fine, honestly don't worry about it." Merida began smiled at him, "let's do it again some other time." He said with a wink, Merida's cheeks began turning red and turned away and ran to Professor Black's classroom.

Merida crashed into the wall and opened the door carefully. Quietly she creeped into the classroom and headed for her desk at the back, "late again, Dunbroch." Professor Black said his face still looking at the laptop in front if him, Merida stopped dead, "shit." She muttered, "and what is your excuse this time." Merida turned to him, "what's wrong, cat got your tongue." Merida glared at him, "oh as expected of you." He muttered, "piss off." Merida muttered, "sorry couldn't quite catch that." He said looking up at her, "I SAID," Merida said raising her voice, "PISS OFF." She said slowly, "do you understand those words." Merida said glaring at him, "maybe you don't, well let me spell it to you," Merida said and cleared her throat, "P-I-S-S O-" Professor Black stood up, "I know how to BLOODY spell it." Merida gasped covering her ears, "Professor Black! I am just a child, I can't hear harsh words like that." She said tutting and shaking her head, "seriously some people." She said still shaking her head in mocking disappointment. "GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" Merida looked at him, shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the door. Merida leaned against the door, "mum's going to kill me." Merida muttered and crossed her arms.

Walking down the deserted hallway, Merida reached into her pocket to retrieve her packet of mint chewing gum. Merida opened the tub and shook out two squares of blue chewing gum. Throwing them into her mouth, Merida carried on down a staircase and head towards Principle North's office. Merida knocked on the door, "come no." North's thick Russian accent bellowed. Merida opened the door and stood by the door, "I think we need to discuss your behavior in school." North said spinning around on his chair to face Merida, "you do realize you need to stop with this childish behavior, you are seventeen." Merida rolled her eyes discreetly and stood their blowing a bubble with her gum, "see this is what mean." North said beginning to stand up, "I think we should call your mother in." North said picking up his phone, "hello, Miss Hattie, could you please ring Eleanor Dunbroch." North held the phone and turned to Merida, "take a seat." He said motioning to a small black sofa chair. Merida walked over to the chair and picked it up and rushed out of the office, "THANKS FOR THE SEAT." North sighed and asked Miss Hattie to bring Merida's father as well.

Merida threw the chair and ran out of the school, Merida leaned against the gates and caught her breath. "Miss DunBroch." Professor Gobber said standing in front of Merida "shit." Merida muttered and was taken back to Principal North's office, "hello again." Merida said as she walked in, "Miss DunBroch please SIT on a chair and wait for your parents to arrive."

"I can't believe you Merida, I was pulled out of work for this." Elinor said to her daughter as they left Principle North's office, Fergus followed behind chuckling quietly, "Fergus this isn't funny." Elinor said turning to her husband, he smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife, "yes, yes of course." He nodded and looked down at a bored Merida, "Merida, this is a serious issue, your mother doesn't find it hilarious at all." Fergus's loud Scottish accent boomed through the hall, Merida sighed and looked up at her father, "but me on the other hand, I can't believe you picked up the chair and ran away with it." He began laughing, Merida joined in the laughter. Eleanor sighed and smacked her husband's arm, "no Merida, you need to stop this childish behavior, you are a seventeen now, so start acting like it." Elinor said before giving Merida a hug, "I will see you at home, now go to class." Merida nodded, "alright, see you guys at home." Merida began walking away, "that foolish child." Elinor said placing her hand to her forehead, "well you were once like that." Fergus said walking away, "excuse you, I have always been a proper lady." Fergus laughed placed his arm around his wife's waist, "come on, let's get back to work." Elinor nodded and placed her arm around her husband's waist and the two walked to the car park.

The bell rang as soon as Merida reached her english classroom. "Merida, are you stupid?" Rapunzel came over, "you almost got detention because of that." Rapunzel said smacking Merida's arm, "Merida, I just heard about what you did." Astrid said and handed Merida a hand full of green notes, "ten dollars, like we promised." Astrid said laughing, Rapunzel looked at Astrid, "You dared Merida to do that?" Rapunzel said sternly, "you idiot." She said and hit Astrid's arm, "alright calm down mum." Merida said with a snort. As Merida pulled Rapunzel to the side, Professor Darling opened the door and told them all to take a seat.

Merida slammed her bag on the desk and sat down. Pulling out her notebook, she was soon interrupted by someone, "h-hey Merida, I heard about what you did, th-that sounds cool." Hiccup said with a bright smile, "thanks Hic." Merida said as Hiccup sat on the desk next to her, "so I noticed your Avengers t-shirt, it's really cool, I have a similar t-shirt, but with all the marvel characters on." Hiccup said placing his bag down to his side, "really? That sounds cool." Merida said giving him a smile, english class was usually the only time of day Merida can go full fangirl and Hiccup wouldn't judge her or tell her to calm down a bit, "hey I heard that civil war is coming out in a few days...um...w-want to go watch it with me?" Merida nodded, "absolutely, thanks Hic." Hiccup blushed and smiled back, "when do you want to go?" Merida looked at him, "I dunno, it would be cool to go the day it comes out." Hiccup nodded, "I will have to check the times when I get home." Merida nodded and began discussing Marvel and Dc comics for the rest of the lesson with Hiccup.

"I can't believe he would do that." Merida said as her and Hiccup walked out of the classroom, "I know, that is how the story works though." Merida nodded, "that's true." She muttered. A long discussion between the two carried on until they reached Professor Ariel's classroom. The class sat down in the seats and listened as Ariel walked around talking about a new project they're to complete. "Each of you will have a partner, you must create a song together and then perform it at the school festival next Friday." The class groaned, but Merida sat up intrigued. "I have already decided who will go with who." She said holding up a sheet of paper, "and you will start your projects today." Merida looked over at Rapunzel and smiled (the two are usually selected to become partners), " alright, Eugene and Hiccup, Aster and Kristoff, Elsa and Tooth, Ralph and Guy, Eep and Fishlegs, Eret and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut, Rapunzel and Anna..." Merida sat up in panic, who was she going to be with? All her friends were with each other, Professor Ariel carried on reading names, "Hans and Peter and finally Merida and Jackson." Merida looked up at Ariel with her eyes wide, "no, for fucks sake." Merida muttered, "If there are any problems please come and tell me, just no partner swapping without permission, now begin your project." She said before sitting down on her chair and humming a song.

Merida looked at her friends, "you okay?" Elsa mouthed to her, "no not really, you guys get to work together." Merida mouthed back, Elsa gave a small sad smile, "you'll be okay, besides how bad can he be." Elsa mouthed, Merida nodded and turned around to were Jack was now walking over to her in a stupid way. "We meet again." He said with a wink, Merida held back a blush and frowned, "well now we have to work together." Jack looked confused but then gave her his winning smile, Merida looked up frightened, "are you okay?" She asked in confusion and panic, "yeah, but the real question is are you okay?" Jack asked sitting down and making a seductive face at her. Merida was taken aback and panicked once more, "yeah." She squeaked, she cleared her throat, "just fine." She said in a deeper voice, Jack chuckled and then pulled out a notebook, "so what are we going to do?" Merida placed her cold hands to her hot cheeks, "well, we should come up with some lyrics first, then create the music itself." Jack nodded and smiled once more, "is this guy in pain or something?" Merida thought to herself. "So what should we write about?" Jack asked retrieving a pen, "just write down any random thing that comes into your head." Merida said before doing that herself.?

About ten minutes had passed and Merida looked down at her notebook to see what she had written, things like 'maybe I like you' and 'Your so beautiful' and 'Please say you feel this way too' spread across the page. "So? What have you got?" Jack asked looking at her notebook, "just some random things." Merida said blushing as Jack picked up the notebook and read what was written. "Cool, we could work with this." Jack said then showing Merida his own notebook. Merida looked down, the first thing she noticed was 'her hair was as fiery as he spirit'. Merida blushed and carried on reading, 'I hope she likes me as well' and 'she is beautiful' were written on the yellow paper. Merida then noticed a part that had been scribbled out, 'just like last time' was all Merida could de-code from it. Merida chose to ignore this and hand him back his notebook. "Those are really good ideas too." Jack smiled, "thanks."

For the rest of the lesson, Jack and Merida began discussing potential lyrics and what instruments they could use. "Hey Merida?" Jack asked as they packed away their things, her head shot up, "yeah?" She asked smiling at him, "want to come over to my house and practice?" Merida nodded, "sure, what time?" Jack took out his pen again, "half-five?" Merida nodded, "that sounds fine."Jack seemed to not have heard her, "see I have to pick up my sister from elementary school and then my mum is working late so-" "Jack, I said it was fine." Merida interrupted with a smirk, "oh that's great, by the way, this is my address, see you at half-six." He said with a wink, Merida smiled dreamily as Jack strutted away. "What was that all about?" Astrid said wiggling her eyebrows, "fuck off." Merida said with a smile, "lets go outside for break."

Merida leaned against Eugene's white four-by-four pick up truck, named Maximus. "Hey Merida, want one?" Aster asked handing Merida a cigarette, "oh yeah, thanks." Merida said taking the cigarette and placed it in her mouth, Aster lit his own and handed the lighter to Merida. After lighting up the cigarette Merida handed the lighter to Eugene, "nah, I quit remember, for Rapunzel." He said placing his arms over Rapunzel's chest and hugging her from behind, "aww how cute." Aster said making a pretend dreamy face, this caused Merida to burst out with laughter. The others all sat down around the truck. "Hey Merida, pass it over here." Aster said holding out his hand, Merida gave him back his lighter. Merida blew out a large cloud of smoke and went to sit by Elsa, who was re-plaiting her platinum blond hair into a side braid. "You should keep your hair down, it looks really nice." Merida said placing the cigarette back into her mouth, "and you should stop smoking, it isn't good for your health." Elsa retorted raising an eyebrow, "fair point." Merida agreed and took out her blue i phone 5c and typed in Jack's address into her notes, "what's that?" Astrid asked her, Merida took the cigarette out her mouth and turned to Astrid, "oh, it's Jack's address, I am going over later to write the song for our project." Wolf-whistle's were heard form Aster, Kristoff and Eugene. "Piss off." She said punching them each in the leg. Hiccup stood by the bonnet and looked at Merida, he was a little sad that she was going to spend more time with Jack, but chose not to express it. Instead Hiccup stood there re-plaiting the back of his long brunette hair.

Ten minutes passed and the bell rang for 3rd period, "best get going, we have maths." Rapunzel said pulling a piece of her long blonde hair out of her eyes. Merida groaned, "that's too many stairs." She said leaning back, "come on Merida, you don't want to get in trouble again?" Merida looked at Rapunzel and pouted, "fine." She said standing up. The other eight all followed Merida across the car park and back into the school. They all groaned whilst walking up the long staircases to the top floor. "See you in P.E." Merida said waving to Rapunzel and Elsa as said three and Hiccup walked along the corridor to where the 'smarter' people were. Merida, Aster, Kristoff, Eugene, Anna and Astrid all walked into the classroom where all the 'dumb' people were. They all took their seats in the back row, "hey Astrid, want some?" Merida said motioning to her tub of mint chewing gum, "sure." She said as Merida dumped two blue chewing gums into her small palm, "hey Mer? Can I have one?" Anna asked holding out her hand excitedly, Merida smirked and placed two small blue pieces of gum into Anna's palm Merida then placed two into her own mouth and began chewing loudly. "Hey Merida, pass us one?" Kristoff asked, Merida sighed and handed over one precious blue chewing gum to Kristoff, "us too." Eugene said motioning to himself and Aster, Merida sighed annoyed, "fine but only you two." She said handing them a chewing gum, "oh don't I get one too?" Merida heard a voice say, she turned to where the voice came from, "oh for fucks sake." She thought as Jack sat there with his hands out and a large smile on his face, "sure." Merida said with a forced smile as she placed another blue chewing gum into yet another person's palms. Her warm palms brushed against his own freezing cold ones. Merida blushed and looked up at Jack, he smiled at her and winked before taking the chewing gum and throwing it into his mouth, "thanks doll." Merida looked at him confused, "doll? What is this the fifties?" She thought to herself whilst smirking.

"Alright class, calm down." Professor Darling (Yes there are two of them here, but this one is Michael), "well now, algebra..." Whilst he was babbling on about maths Merida leaned back on her chair and spat her gum into the air and caught it again in her mouth. Astrid looked over at her and raised her eyebrow, "Merida are you paying attention at all." Even though Astrid had whispered this Merida suddenly sat up in surprised and spat the gum out towards Professor Darling. Lucky for Merida though, it only hit the side of his desk. "what the fuck Astrid?" Merida whispered, Astrid quietly chuckled, "you made me waste two pieces of gum." She said but also started laughing, but her laugh was louder than Astrid's, "DunBroch? Hofferson? Care to tell us what is so funny?" Merida looked up at him, still laughing, "well other than your toupee almost sliding of your head there nothing is nothing else here that is funny." The class roared with laughter, "Miss DunBroch, what how you speak to me, I am your teacher." Merida made a pretend annoyed face, "I know, I know, my mother always told me to be kind to the elderly." She said with a snort, Astrid began to burst out with laughter next to her, "DunBroch out now, go to Professor Belle's classroom, I don't want you in here." Merida slammed her hands on her desk and glared at Professor Darling, "Well I don't want you in here, but you never hear me complain." Astrid began laughing again, "Go to her class NOW!" Merida shrugged and stood up. Grabbing her bag she started walking over to the door, "but she didn't do anything wrong." A voice shouted, Merida spun around, Jack stood up, "she only answered your question." Merida looked at Jack confused, "Why are you sticking up for me?" Merida wondered to herself, "oh do you want to join her Overland?" Jack shrugged, "I don't care." He muttered, "what was that?" Jack glared at him, "I SAID, I DON'T CARE."

"Alright then, get out along with Miss DunBroch." Darling said shrugging his shoulders, "alright, thanks." Jack said giving him a fake smile, "dick-head." Jack muttered as he walked over to an astonished Merida. When they had left the classroom Merida looked up at Jack, "you really didn't have to do that." Jack gave her a smile, "I know, his class was boring me anyways." Merida nodded and walked to the end of the corridor, Jack suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Hey how about we ditch that class and go outside." Merida shrugged her shoulders, "sure, where though?" Jack winked and pulled her down the stairs.

When the two had rushed past a passing teacher, they ran out of the school building and to the car park. "Where are we going?" Merida asked as they ran passed her motorcycle and behind the fence, "just wait and see." Jack said with a wink. Merida looked around as Jack was ahead pulling her along. Suddenly Jack halted to a stop, which sent Merida crashing into his back and the two ended up falling. "Ow, shit!" Merida said as she held into Jack's back, "why do we keep ending up like this?" Jack asked with a wink, "must be fate." Merida said with a smirk, Jack looked at Merida and brushed away a piece of curly red hair. "that was some insult you said back there." Jack said with a smirk, Merida smiled back and as Jack closed his eyes and leaned forward Merida panicked and rolled off of Jack and onto the grass. Jack frowned but then raised his eyebrow and smiled, "hey I saw what you did with the gum." Merida froze and blushed, "I know, Astrid made me jump." She said standing up, "that was hilarious, I can't wait until he sees it." They both laughed and sat leaning their backs against a tree.

"This place is beautiful." Merida said looking around, "it isn't the most beautiful thing here." Merida panicked again and blushed, "oh...um...thanks?" Jack smiled at Merida and stared into her large blue eyes, "no I was actually talking about me." Merida playfully frowned and shoved him in the arm, Jack looked at laughing, "why do you take an interest of me lately?" Merida asked placing her hand down on a stump as she leaned back more, "I don't know, you just interest me, you act like you don't care about anything, I just wished I had that freedom." Merida snorted, "freedom? Are you kidding? You should see my home life, definitely no freedom there." Merida said looked at Jack's light blue crystallized eyes. Jack snorted, "same, my dad left us so it's just me, my sister Emma and my mum." Merida looked at him, "I'm sorry." Jack gave a small smile, "why? You didn't do anything." Jack said then placing his hand down onto a stump, Merida felt Jack's freezing hands land on-top of her own small warm ones. Merida blushed as Jack moved his fingers and became interlocked with Merida's. Surprisingly Merida didn't pull her hands away, but kept them there. Jack then reached for something in his pocket, "want one?" Jack asked holding out a packet of pocky sticks. Merida nodded, Jack spat out his chewing gum and handed Merida a pocky stick before placing one in his own mouth.

As Merida was about to take the last bite of her pocky stick, Jack's head appeared and bit into the end of the stick. Merida turned to him and glared, Jack winked and smiled sweetly at her. Merida plastered on a smile and leaned closer to Jack, Jack leaned towards her, but instead of expecting a kiss Merida bit the rest of his pocky stick and smiled evilly at him. Jack placed on a pout, "karma bitch." Merida muttered before grabbing another pocky stick, "alright that is unfair." Jack said with an evil smirk, he broke the rest of Merida pocky stick and began eating it, Merida huffed and rugby tackled Jack to the ground. The two rolled around play-fighting until Merida landed ontop of Jack, "why is this a position that keeps happening to us?" Jack said winking at Merida, Merida shrugged and blushed. Jack smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her closer. Jack began leaning in, Merida also started leaning closer and...

The bell for fourth period echoed around the forest, Merida jumped off of Jack. "Better get going to P.E, Punzie will kill me if I am late." Jack frowned again, but looked up at Merida and smiled, "alright let's get going." Jack said picking up his backpack. The two excited the forest and headed back into the school building. "See you later." Jack said walking to the boy's locker room, Merida smiled and walked over to the girl's locker room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rapunzel demanded as Merida walked in the crowded locker room, "um...class?" Rapunzel sighed and pulled Merida by the ear, "OW! FUCK SAKE PUNZIE!" Merida screamed as Rapunzel dragged her over to the three amused girls at the back off of the locker room. "You have to stop getting yourself in trouble." Merida rubbed her ear, "and you have to stop hurting me." Merida complained, "seriously you act like her mother sometimes." Elsa said pulling up her shorts, "and what's wrong with that?" Rapunzel said unloading her bag, "maybe the fact that I already have a mother." Merida muttered, "oh yeah Mer, Darling found the gum." Astrid said laughing, "he blamed it on Aster, it was great." Astrid said re-tying her hair into a messy side plait, "ha that sounds hilarious." Elsa and Anna looked at each other and giggled whilst rolling their eyes, "just please stop getting yourself into trouble, you are really important to me and I don't want you being expelled." Merida pulled on her gym shirt, "alright, I will stop." Rapunzel nodded thankfully, " a little bit." Merida muttered, Rapunzel gave Merida a look, "joking." Merida said holding up her arms in defense. The other three laughed at the pair.

"Alright girls, in today's lesson we will be playing basket ball." Professor Fa said folding her arms, "as you know last lesson we started with the basics, now lets put that to the test and play an actual game." Merida and Astrid looked at each and fist-bumped each other, "okay team captains...DunBroch and Hofferson." The two girls walked over to the very muscular P.E teacher. "Okay you two pick team-mates and we will get started." Merida looked at Astrid with a pretend intimidating face, Astrid snorted but also pulled a face. "DunBroch go first." Merida nodded, "Rapunzel." Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Mavis." Merida smiled, "Elsa." Astrid looked at Merida then at the rest of the girls, "Anna." Merida rubbed he top of her hair, "Eep." Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Tooth." Merida looked back at the small group of girls, "GoGo." Astrid huffed as Merida snorted at her, "Honey." Merida looked back at the group, "Ruffnut." Merida said confidently, Astrid huffed once more.

After the team's were finally picked, Mulan gave Merida's team and green bib to wear and left Astrid's team with the blue P.E kit. The two teams were set out on either side, "alright I am going to threw the ball into the air, who ever gets it starts the game off straight away." The captains nodded, "scared DunBroch." Astrid said with a raised eyebrow, Merida smirked, "you wish." She said with a fake glare. Mulan grabs the basket ball and throws it into the air. Rapunzel stands behind Merida eagerly waiting to receive the ball. Merida and Astrid both jump up to grab the ball, but Merida flattens her palm and hits the ball behind her head. Rapunzel stood there with her hands open, she catches the ball and begins dribbling to the other side of the court, "bitch." Astrid said with a smirk, Merida rolls her eyes and smirks before running after Rapunzel. "Rapunzel pass." Ruffnut shouted, Rapunzel aims the ball at Ruffnut and throws it. Anna quickly intercepts and runs away dribbling the ball, "sorry." Rapunzel says worriedly, "don't worry." Ruffnut tells her.

Elsa sprints after her sister and attempts to take the ball out of her reach, "Anna pass." Astrid shouts, Anna spins around Elsa and throws the ball to Astrid, Merida and Elsa both charge at Astrid. "Oh hiya there Merida, enjoying the show." Astrid says dribbling around her, Merida watches the ball carefully and goes in to grab it. Merida catches the orange and black striped ball and began sprinting while dribbling to the other end of the court, "I am now." She shouts back to Astrid. Merida dribbles past numerous opponents and rushes towards the hoop. "Merida pass." GoGo shouted whilst running near by her, Merida spun around Tooth and threw the ball to GoGo. GoGo sprints past Honey and jumps up to score. She releases the ball and...

"Score to Team DunBroch." Mulan said writing it on the whiteboard that was stuck to the wall. The game restarted with Honey starting off with the ball, "Honey pass." Anna and Astrid both shouted, Honey made a movement to Astrid, but then quickly spun round and threw it to Anna. Elsa ran after her sister once more, "oh sis, can you get the ball." Anna said throwing it around Elsa's had and back into her palms, Elsa watched carefully and whilst Anna threw the ball again she grabbed it and sprinted towards the opposite hoop, "yes I can." Elsa shouted with a giggle, "Elsa pass." Eep shouted from the side of her, she aimed at Eep's hands and threw the ball. Eep carried on running dogging past numerous people, "Eep pass." Ruffnut shouted from just in front of the hoop, Eep past the ball. Ruffnut caught the ball and jumped up to take a shot and...

Mavis suddenly jumped up and whacked the ball towards Honey. Honey caught the ball and ran to the other hoop, "Honey pass." Tooth shouted from the other direction, Honey threw the ball in her direction, Tooth just missed the ball, "oops, sorry." She added a giggle, which lead to the rest of the team to believe that she did that on purpose. The ball fell in front of Rapunzel, "grab the ball and dribble towards the hoop, Punzie." Merida shouted to her, Rapunzel nodded, picked up the ball and began sprinting to the hoop. Astrid huffed annoyingly and ran after Rapunzel, "run Rapunzel." Merida said running alongside the taller blonde, "I can't score, Merida you do it." Rapunzel said nervously, "nah, you can do it, I know you can." Rapunzel nodded and furrowed her brows and dodged past a large group of girls. "Score Punzie." Merida, Elsa and the rest of the team shouted, Rapunzel jumped up and threw the ball into the hoop. "Score to Team DunBroch." Mulan shouted.

Astrid started off with the ball, "hey Astrid pass." Both Tooth and Honey shouted. Astrid then faked a right and threw the ball to Tooth. Tooth opened out her hands to catch the ball, but suddenly removed her hands and the ball bounced off the ground and into Merida's palms. "Woopsie." Tooth said before giggling and shrugging her shoulders. Astrid walked over to hear and gripped Tooth's shoulder tightly, "I swear to god, if you don't start playing this game properly then sit out and don't play at all, got it?" Tooth sighed and nodded, "good." Astrid said before running after Merida.

Merida dribbled the ball past Anna and passed to Ruffnut. Ruffnut dribbled passed Mavis and threw the ball to Elsa. Elsa carried on to the end of the court, Elsa turned to Eep and threw the ball. Suddenly Astrid intercepted and ran to the other end of the court dribbling the ball and dodging passed numerous people. "Astrid, pass." Anna shouted, Astrid threw her the ball and ran near to the hoop. "Anna, pass." Anna nodded at Astrid, dribbled past Eep and threw the ball to Astrid. She caught the ball, jumped up to the hoop and..."Score to Team Hofferson." Mulan shouted writing the score onto the whiteboard. Astrid fist-pumped the air, "alright let's win this." She said to Anna. 

The rest of the game carried on, Rapunzel became more confident and scored numerous times, Tooth still didn't catch the ball (which lead to Astrid threatening her a LOT). Suddenly Mulan blew her whistle, "ladies, time is up." Everyone looked over at Mulan, " Team DunBroch has 64 points and Team Hofferon has 55 points." A cheer arose from Merida's team, "Team DunBroch wins." Mulan said beginning to wipe away the scores, "alright girls throw your bibs into the bag and go get changed." The girls nodded and walked away from Mulan.

Astrid sat down on the bench with a huff, "Tooth did that on purpose." She muttered whilst ripping off her trainers, "bitch." She added glaring at the small colourful haired girl. "I'm sure she didn't mean to not catch the ball." Rapunzel said pulling back on her three quarter blue jeans, "sure." Astrid muttered whilst pulling on a Green Day t-shirt. Merida and Elsa both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "hey guys, do you fancy coming around my house for a sleepover next Tuesday?" The girls all turned to Rapunzel, "sure." Merida said with a smile before pulling on her light grey converses. Rapunzel pulled on her mid-sleeve, pale pink and black baseball tee, floral t-shirt and smiled back at Merida, "yay, you guys too?" She said looking around at the others, "sure." Astrid said pulling on her black high tops, "I can go." Anna said excitedly pulling on her yellow jeans, "yeah I am sure I can come too." Elsa said with a smile whilst throwing her light blue denim jacket over her light blue short sleeved t-shirt. Rapunzel squealed excitedly, Merida smirked and rolled her eyes.

Once the bell had rung for lunch, the five girls all walked out of the locker room and headed for the cafeteria. "You guys get a seat I will right there." Elsa said before walking away with Anna and Rapunzel. "You bring you lunch?" Astrid said walking over to a large circular table, "yeah." Merida said sitting down, Astrid nodded and sat down next to her.She then pulled a bag out of her backpack and opened up a can of Pepsi, Merida opened her own bag and looked around in it for her lunch. "Shit." Merida said taking her hand out of the bag, "what's wrong?" Astrid asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich, "I forgot my lunch." Astrid looked at Merida amused, "did you bring any money with you?" Merida shook her head, Astrid snorted but reached into her pocket and handed Merida a five dollar bill, "there go, pay me back tomorrow." Astrid said smiling at the small red-head, Merida looked at Astrid, "I can't, it's your money." Astrid rolled her eyes, "yes but I am giving it to you." Merida thought for a moment, "nah I will be fine." She said before looking at Astrid's lunch, "but I wouldn't mine an oreo or two." Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes, "sure take some." She said with a smirk, "cheers Astrid." She said before opening the packet and placing three oreos into her palms.

"Hey guys." Aster said sitting down next to Astrid, "hey Aster." Merida said with a smirk, "I still want to kill you." He said with a smirk, Merida raised and eyebrow, but smirked. "Hey Merida, hey Astrid." Hiccup said sitting next to Merida, "Hey Hiccup." Merida said with a smile, "Eugene's with the others over there." Hiccup told the group before unloading his bag. "Where's your lunch Merida?" Aster asked whilst taking a can of root beer out of his backpack, "forgot it." She said waiting for Aster to start laughing, she wasn't disappointed when Aster began laughing. "Hey Merida, want one of my cans of Dr. Pepper?" Hiccup asked holding two cans of said drink in each hand, "sure, thanks Hiccup." She said accepting the cold beverage, "yay people are feeding me." She whispered smiling, Aster smirked and shoved Merida's arm playfully.

"Hey guys, sorry about the wait." Rapunzel said sitting down with Eugene, Elsa and Anna. "That's fine." Merida said before taking a drink out of the surprisingly cold can. "Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked looking at Aster and Hiccup, "hey got detention, he is in the gym now clearing away the volleyball nets and balls." Aster said before taking a massive swig of root beer, "that dick-head." She said with a smirk.

A few minutes had passed and the six teenagers decided to get out of the crowded cafeteria and go and hang out in the car park. They all sat around Eugene's truck and began talking, "hey Aster pass us one." Merida said holding her palm, Aster nodded and threw her the cigarette box. As Aster lit the end of the cigarette, Merida pulled one out the box and placed it in between her lips. As Merida threw Aster the box, he threw the lighter to Merida. Merida pressed the top of the blue and heavily patterned metal box and saw the bright flames arise from it. Merida lit the end of the cigarette and threw Aster the lighter back, "you seriously have to buy your own instead of using mine all the tie." Aster said after blowing out a massive puff of smoke, "I know, but my mum would go absolutely bonkers if she saw I was smoking." Aster nodded and sat on the roof of Eugene's truck.

Merida sat down next to Elsa and leaned against the door of the large truck, "what you doing?" Merida said taking the cigarette out of her mouth and looking at what Elsa was writing, "just some ideas for the song we have to perform." Merida nodded, "I think this project is quite cool, don't you?" Merida said before placing the cigarette back into her mouth, "yeah, I actually have a history of songwriting so I will be fine." She said with a smirk, Merida smiled at her. "Hey are you guys going to ask to work as five, because that what us four did." Eugene said hugging Rapunzel from behind, "I didn't think of that." Elsa and Rapunzel said, Merida looked at the floor, "but I kinda like who I am partnered with." She muttered, "we know Merida." Rapunzel said with a smile, "it's fine, I don't think we mind who we are working with anyways." Merida looked up at Rapunzel and gave her a small smile, "your going around his house later right?" Rapunzel said with a new tone of voice, Merida smirked and sighed, "yeah." Rapunzel looked at her sternly, "don't do anything stupid." Merida looking up at Rapunzel amused, "alright, mum." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "name a time I have ever done anything stupid." Merida said to a very scary looking Rapunzel, "where shall I began, homeroom, third period..." Rapunzel said raising a finger for each example, "it was a rhetorical question, fucking hell." Merida said folding her arms and staring at the ground, Rapunzel giggled.

For the rest of lunch, the group of six sat there and discussed anything they could think of. "Yeah I guess you could use jeans as a jacket." The bell suddenly rang, interrupting the groups very important conversation. "Come on we have biology." They all nodded and headed for the science department. "See you in art." Rapunzel said waving goodbye to Merida, Eugene, Aster and Kristoff (who finally caught up with them). The five of them all walked into the crowded classroom and sat at the back.

"Hello Class." Professor Lorax said folding his arms, "today we will be discussing habitats and plantation..." He carried on talking whilst pointing to the whiteboard. "Hey Merida." Merida looked up from her feet and stared at Jack, "yeah?" Jack smiled at her, "third period was fun, we should do it again some time." He added a wink, "oh...um...yeah, I guess it was pretty fun." Merida said moving a piece of hair away from her eyes, "you still coming over?" Merida nodded, "great." he said with one last smile and then turning away from a blushing Merida, "oooh, Merida and Jack sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Merida turned to Kristoff, "I am going to give the option to not finish that sentence." She said raising her fist, "I-N-OW!" Kristoff rubbed his arm, "serves you right." Merida muttered.

"Alright class, just read pages 15-18 and then we will continue this lesson tomorrow...class dismissed." Professor Lorax said before wiping the writing off of the whiteboard, Merida thanked god for the fact that the lesson was finally over and swung her backpack over her should whilst sprinting out of the room. "Hey Mer." Rapunzel said linking Merida, "hey Punzie." She said with a smile and the pair plus Elsa, Aster and Hiccup all headed down to the art department.

The five teenagers all walked casually into the room and sat down around a large bench, Professor Pocahontas walked calmly to her desk and sat down, "hello class," Instead of reply Pocahontas carried on, "today we will be starting a new project, this project is 'you'." The class looked at the tall women in confusion, "let me explain," She walked over to collect a notebook, "these are things that reflect who I am and what I believe I am." The class the nodded, "take out your sketchbooks and start drawing what represents you." The class all pulled out a notebook, each designed for the specific person. Merida pulled out her pencil and began sketching flames (to represent her fiery hair and spirit), Rapunzel started to draw a sun (to represent that she is bright and always happy), Hiccup drew to hands clasping together (to represent loyalty), Elsa drew a snowflake and icicles (to represent her cold personality) and Aster drew a lotus (just so you know, the lotus represents a pose in yoga, yoga is a way to show a cool and calm personality).

"Great," Pocahontas said after the class had finished, "now you need to create a collage that represents you, you will have the rest of the lesson to plan, then next time you will start." She said before siting down and drawing something herself. Merida turned to Elsa, "that's cool, what does it mean?" Elsa looked at Merida, "it shows that I have a cold personality." Merida gave Elsa a small smile, "but you are loosening up a bit now." She said playfully shoving Elsa in the arm, Elsa smirked, "well that is because I started to hang out with you guys, you're all mad." Elsa said with a chuckle, Merida nodded, "well your not wrong." She said before laughing herself.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Merida randomly sketched things she believed represented her. A person with broken chains laying around their feet (to represent that she is free-spirited) and a person running, with sports wear on (to represent that she is sporty), appeared on the paper. Merida glanced a look at Hiccup's book, drawn on there were a pile of books (to represent intelligence), a group of superheroes (to represent how much of comic book nerd her is) and an acoustic guitar (to represent that he is a skilled musician). "Woah, that's cool Hiccup." Merida said giving him a smile, Hiccup looked at Merida and smiled back at her, "thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck and giving a nervous smile, "cool drawing of the avengers." She said with a brighter smile, "really? I think I need to re-draw Hulk's hands." He said adjusting his big black nerdy ray-bans, "nah I think it looks fine." Merida said placing her hand onto the sketch book, Hiccup accidentally made his hand slip and fall onto of Merida's, the two blushed and moved their hands whilst turning their heads to face opposite side of the room. "For fuck sake Merida stop embarrassing yourself like this." She told herself sternly.

"That is all for class today, see you next lesson, class dismissed." Pocahontas said before shutting down her laptop and opening the door for the students to exist her classroom. "Hey Merida, want to come to that little cafe with us." Rapunzel said as she and Elsa both linked Merida from either side of her, "can't today sorry, have to look after my brothers until my mum gets back from work." Rapunzel and Elsa looked disappointed but smiled, "what class does Astrid and Anna have?" Elsa asked as they turned a corner in the crowded corridor. "I am sure they have extra biology with Professor Porter." Elsa nodded and they all reached their lockers.

Merida twisted in her combination and threw in her books. Grabbing her helmet, gloves, goggle and scrunchie, she heard Rapunzel talking to someone who definitely wasn't with us before. Merida turned around and saw Anna and Astrid standing there holding their bags and smiling, the three girls slammed their lockers shut. The five existed their school building and linked each other whilst walking to the car park. Merida stood back as the other girls climbed into the green Volkswagen beetle 2014, they all waved goodbye to Merida and Rapunzel reversed out of the car park and drove out of the school grounds.

Merida smiled to herself and knelt down and unlocked her padlock and threw that and the thick metal chain into her backpack. Sitting on her motorcycle, Merida forced her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her black helmet. After placing starting up the engine, Merida reversed causing herself to push it back herself. Merida pulled down her goggles, lifted her feet and twisted the handlebars before speeding out of the now empty car park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jack and Merida "wrote": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KL8z_0jr3oE

Merida drove into her family's garage and parked her black Harley-Davidson Street 500. Side stepping past her dad enormous grey Mercedes Benz GL Class, Merida pulled up her googles and closed the garage door. Sprinting to the front door, Merida grabbed her keys out of her jean pocket and swung them. Merida unlocked the door and swung up open. Merida threw her keys onto a hook next to the door, ripped off her goggles and helmet, throwing them on the couch, Merida twirled into the kitchen. The cupboard door swung open and Merida picked up her cereal box and began rummaging threw looking for her secret stash of reese's and oreo's. Clutching the chocolate, Merida grabbed a bottle of root beer from the fridge and jumped onto the large brown leather couch.

After about five episodes of 'American Ninja Warrior', Merida heard a bus screech to a stop outside her house. Merida hid the remainder of her oreos (seeing as she had already eaten the reese's) as the front door swung open. "Hey Merida." Her brothers shouted as they threw down their bags, "hey boys," Merida said turning around to them, "oh don't leave your bags there, mum'll go ballistic." The triplets all looked at Merida in fright (although they were devils themselves, their mother did scare them when she told them off), they all picked up their bags and ran up the stairs to their room. Merida turned back to the television and leaned back, she heard her brothers running back down the stairs. "How was school." She shouted to them as they ran into the kitchen, "great." All she heard after that was crashes of pots and boxes falling to the ground. Merida stood up and walked over to the kitchen, "what the hell are you doing?" Merida shouted as she folded her arms, the triplets ignored their sister and carried on rummaging through the cupboards.

Merida walked over to where Harris was standing ontop of Hamish and Hubert and reaching into the cupboard where the cereal was located. Merida was about to shout at them once more, but saw mum's favourite green and brown tea pot losing it's balance and falling from the top shelf. The triplets quickly turned around and all covered their eyes, Merida jumped forward holding out her arms to the teapot. Merida fell onto the black and white checkered floor, but still had her arms in the air. The teapot fell into Merida's small palms, "thank fuck." She muttered standing up, "now." She said placing down the teapot on the table, "what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Merida glared at her brothers, "we're just getting some biscuit." Harris said with a scared smile, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to mess up the bloody kitchen." Merida said motioning to the mess around her, "you better have this cleaned up before mum gets here." The triplets all jumped down, "but then only you would get in trouble," Merida raised her eyebrow at her brothers, "because you are supposed to be watching us to stop us from doing stuff like this." Hamish said folding his arms in unison with his brothers, "oh just get this fucking mess cleaned up." Merida muttered and glaring at Hamish. The boys all gasped, "those harsh words could damage our precious innocent ears." Hubert said covering his eyes along with the other two, "what would mum say if she heard you were using language like that." Merida huffed and furrowed her brows, Merida gave him a challenging glare, "you wouldn't dare." The boys all raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly, "well if you cleaned this mess up for us, then we could let it slide." Merida sighed, "no clean up your own mess." The boys smirked, "well I wonder what mum would say if she found out that the cigarette's in the back garden are all yours." Merida looked at them in surprise, "how did you?" She didn't even bother finishing the question, "fine, but tomorrow I get to have two of your oreo's." The boys all looked at each other and then at Merida, "sure." They all then handed Merida a cloth and ran passed her and into the living room.

"Thank fuck that's done." Merida said wiping her forehead, she carried the cloth and cleaning spray to the sink and threw them into the cabinet underneath. "Your welcome." Merida sarcastically to her brothers who sitting on the couch eating oreos, "what you fucking twats." She said before running over and stealing the packet from them and running up the stairs, "hey we were eating those." Hubert said as Merida reached her bedroom door, "well just a reminder they're MINE!" She shouted before running into her room and slamming the door.

Merida jumped onto her bed and pulled out her laptop, suddenly her Skype beeped. Merida moved her mouse over to the screen and clicked accept, "Hey Merida." Hiccup said smiling and waving, "hey Hiccup." Merida said smiling, "what you doing?" Merida sighed, "attempting to not murder my brothers." Hiccup laughed at her, "you poor thing." Merida smirked and looked at Hiccup's emerald eyes, "hey Hiccup? Did you find the times for Civil War?" Hiccup nodded, "yeah it will be out next Tuesday and we could go watch it at half four." Merida nodded, "yay, only five days to go." Merida said excitedly. "You know how we said we should watch Attack on Titan together instead of watching it and then talking about it later?" Merida nodded, "well I found a website that will allow us to watch anime whilst video chatting." Merida smiled, "cool send us a link and we can get started on episode 10." Merida excitedly clapped her hands, "alright I'll send you link and meet you on there." Hiccup said before giving a wave and exciting the chat.

Merida looked on her Skype messages and clicked on the link that Hiccup had sent. Merida created an account and joined Hiccup's chat room. "Hello again." Hiccup added with a laugh, Merida snorted and waved at him. Hiccup then went silent as he searched for a link to watch Attack on Titan. Merida leaned back onto her pillows and began eating the remainder of her oreos. "You ready to get emotionally attached to more characters and cry about their misfortunes?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, "hell yeah." Merida said with a snort. Hiccup played the video and enlarged the screen. The two waited for Armin's commentary to end before shouting at the top of their lungs, "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" The two burst out laughing and sang along to the rest of the theme song in unison.

"Oh my god." Merida said as episode twelve ended, "I know." Hiccup said, "do you want to get started with episode thirteen or shall we watch that tomorrow?" Merida shrugged her shoulders but then heard someone knocking on the door, "one sec." She told Hiccup before turning around, "come in." She shouted, "hello Merida." Her mother said walking into the room, her long brunette hair tied into a bun. She left her briefcase by the door and sat down on Merida's bed, "I aren't interrupting anything am I?" She asked motioning politely to her laptop, "hello Mrs. DunBroch." Hiccup voice said, "hello Hiccup, how is your mother?" Eleanor said as Merida sighed and turned the laptop to her mother, "she's well, she was actually just talking to Mrs. Hofferson about you all going out for dinner some time this week." Eleanor smiled, "that sounds lovely." Merida then turned to Hiccup, "alright I am going to mute the chat, be back in a minute." Hiccup and suddenly a ball of cat fur appeared on the screen, "oh Toothless for fu-" Merida muted the chat quickly, "so what's up?" Merida asked turning to her mum, "yes, but first of all, were you crying?" Merida rubbed her eyes, "oh...um...Hiccup and I were just watching an anime." Eleanor nodded, "he's a lovely lad." Merida smiled, "I know." Eleanor then suspiciously at her daughter but shook her head, "I just wanted to talk to you about this morning." Merida groaned and fell back on her bed, "I'm sorry Merida, but you really need to sort out your attitude."

"Rapunzel has been telling me the same thing all day." Merida said playing with her hair, "well maybe she's right, you need to stop with the childish behavior, you don't want to get expelled and lose the chance to be with your friends, do you?" Merida shook her head, "alright, I better start dinner, just keep that in mind." She said before giving Merida a kiss on the forehead and standing up of the bed, "um...mum?" Eleanor turned around to her daughter, "yes dear?" She asked with a smile, "can I go to a friend's house to do a project for school." Eleanor folding her arms, "which friend?" Merida wasn't sure if saying Jackson Overland would be a good idea, "oh just to Rapunzel's house." Eleanor smiled and nodded, "absolutely, be back for eight though." Merida nodded, "thanks mum." Eleanor smiled, picked up her briefcase and exited the room.

"Hello Mrs. DunBroch." Merida said mockingly after turning off mute, "what? I was being polite." The two burst out with laughter, Hiccup adjusted his glasses and straightened the top of his green and brown checkered shirt, "want to start episode thirteen?" Merida shrugged her shoulders, "I have to go in a bit so let's watch that episode tomorrow." Hiccup nodded and stroked the cat that had re-appeared on the screen, "hey Toothless." Merida said with a snort of laughter, "Toothless, pack it in." Hiccup groaned and picked up the small black cat, "sorry Mer." Hiccup said sitting Toothless on his knee and stroking his soft black fur, "it's fine." Merida chuckled as the cat meowed loudly.

"Hey Hiccup, I have to go, going to practice the song with Jack." Hiccup frowned and sighed, "oh okay, talk to you tomorrow." He said with a small smiled and a wave, "bye." Merida said back with a smiled. The chat ended and Merida closed down her laptop lid and jumped off her bed. After re-tying her grey trainers, Merida threw her phone into her jean pocket and ran out of her room. When Merida reached the living room, she walked over to the couch and picked up her helmet and goggles, "see you in a bit." Merida shouted before opening the front door, "alright, be back for nine." Her mother shouted from the kitchen, Merida nodded and ran to the garage.

After doing her usual routine of tying up her hair into her scrunchie, pulling on her helmet and gloves and placing the goggles over her eyes, Merida drove away from her family's large house and headed to Jack's. The streets were now calmer and their was hardly any traffic in site, Merida revved the engine and soared all the way to Jack's small semi-detached house.

Merida parked up her bike and locked it securely, then pulled off her goggles, helmet and gloves. Clutching said items in her small palms, Merida walked up to the light brown, wooden door. She banged her fists on the door and waited patiently on the porch. The door unlocked and swung open, "Merida? Hey, come in." Jack said with a smile, Merida nodded and walked into the warm home. Merida walked into the living room and looked around with smile, "take a seat, I'll go get some soda." Merida nodded and threw her helmet, goggles and gloves next to her seat and sat down on the large white couch.

"I hope Dr. Pepper's okay?" Jack said sitting next to her, placing the two cans on a coffee table, "yeah, that's fine." Merida said with a smile, "so let's get started." Jack said pulling out a notebook, "I think we could do a song with an acoustic guitar." Jack said looking at Merida, "yeah, I sort of know how to play guitar." Merida said reaching for a can, "well I was thinking, maybe I could play guitar and you sing." Merida opened the can and looked at Jack, "what? Why do I have to sing." Merida felt a rush of panic go threw her, "because I have heard your singing before, it's as beautiful as you are." Merida mentally gagged, "cheesy pick-up alert." She thought to herself. She looked back at Jack and saw his expression of how proud he was of that pick-up line.

An hour had passed and Merida was just touching up the last lines of the chorus, "I got my guitar." Jack said walking over to Merida and sitting down with a large light brown acoustic guitar, "cool, now shall we try putting the lyrics with some music." Merida said handing him the notebook to check out what she had written, "okay what about this." Jack began strumming on to the guitar, "try adding the lyrics." Merida nodded and looked at the lyrics. 

"Come on skinny love, Pour a little salt we were never here." My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."

Merida smiled at Jack, Jack asked her to show him the lyrics. Merida looked confused and held up the notebook. Jack began to sing confidently.

"I tell my love to wreck it all Cut out all the ropes and let me fall My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my Right in the moment this order's tall."

The two smiled at each other and smiled before singing together.

"I told you to be patient I told you to be fine I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind In the morning I'll be with you But it will be a different kind 'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets And you'll be owning all the fines."

Merida kept sneaking looks at Jack and smiling to herself, Jack kept his eyes on his guitar, but looked up to give Merida the occasional smile. The two carried on singing together.

"Come on skinny love what happened here Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my Sullen load is full, so slow on the split."

"I told you to be patient I told you to be fine I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind Now all your love is wasted? Then who the hell was I? Now I'm breaking at the bridges And at the end of all your lines." 

Merida stopped and looked at Jack's smiling face as he sang.

"Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"

Jack smiled at Merida before she began singing.

"Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"

The two looked at each other, before both just going for it.

"Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?"

The two once again repeated the chorus.

"Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"

Merida and Jack both laughed and looked at each other, "that was great." Merida clapped her hands excitedly, "I didn't think that would work." Jack looked at Merida and began laughing, Merida leaned her hand onto the couch and touched something cold. Blushing, Merida turned around to Jack and gave a smile. The two moved their heads together and their lips were inches away, suddenly Jack pressed his lips against Merida's.

Merida was taken by surprised, but kissed him back. "Why aren't there fireworks?" Merida thought to herself, "Rapunzel lied." After a few minutes the two pulled away, "wow." Jack said with a smirk, Merida looked up at him and snorted with laughter. She then covered her mouth looking a little embarrassed, "don't be embarrassed." Jack said placing his palm onto her cheek, "I think your laugh is adorable." Merida looked at him and smiled brightly, "hey want to go out with me on Saturday?" Merida nodded, "where?" Jack placed down his guitar carefully, "how about we go to the carnival in the park." Merida thought a moment and then nodded, "hey what do you want to do now?" Merida asked leaning back on the sofa, "practice the song again, or what?" Jack thought for a minute and rested his head on Merida's shoulder, "or we could just sit like this and talk." Merida nodded and rested her head next to Jack's, "yeah or we could watch something on the television." Jack nodded and picked up the remote.

After about five episodes of Gravity Falls (and an entire bag of salty popcorn), Merida looked over at Jack. "Tonight has been brilliant, but I really have to go, or mum will kill me." Jack nodded and stood up, Merida picked up her belongings and followed Jack to the door. "See you tomorrow." Merida said giving him a hug, "yeah, don't forget to meet me at the fountain by the clock at twelve." Jack said before placing a kiss on Merida's cheek, Merida blushed and walked away to her motorcycle. Merida pulled on her gloves, hat and goggles and drove out of Jack's front yard.

"Oh my god." Merida kept repeating to herself, "we kissed and I felt nothing." Merida turned her motorcycle to her house and drove it into the garage. Merida jumped off and sprinted to her front door, she carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. As she threw her helmet and goggles onto the hat stand, she heard the television from the living room and crept up the stairs and ran into her room.

Merida collapsed onto her bed and groaned, "why the fuck were the fireworks." She repeated as she threw her shoes into her wardrobe, "why was there nothing there." She muttered whilst taking of her clothes and pulling on her grey,baggy, 'Okay, But First Coffee' t-shirt and a pair of light grey pyjama shorts. Climbing into her covers, Merida picked up her blue laptop and placed it on her knees. "One episode of Kuroko no Basuke wouldn't hurt." Merida said typing in her password.

Seven episode's of Kuroko no Basuke later, Merida glanced at her clock, "shit." The clock had just gone twenty to twelve, "well I guess it's no that bad," She said with a shrug, "and at least I finished season 2." Merida reassured her self, she decided to close her laptop lid and place it on her bedside table. Merida then lay back and looked up at ceiling, "I wonder what will happen to us now." Merida muttered, "oh well." She said shrugging and turning on her side and falling fats asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should add this, the original 'Skinny Love' was made by Bon Iver and isn't mine. But the cover belongs to Claudia Bouvette & Édouard Lagacé.
> 
> Just a reminder, if you want to imagine clearly what each character is wearing, check out this out (I did make them myself and I know they aren't the greatest, but they'll do): http://cezzamae.polyvore.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading this chapter. Just a quick note, this story is set before Captain America Civil War (just so you don't get confused with the timeline). Also, I live in England, so I have no idea how American high schools work, so I hope I wrote it correctly (if I didn't then please help me). I hope you guys don't mind, but I made Anna and Elsa twins (just for the purposes of this story), I hope that is okay. Anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
